My Doll Vegeta
by EllenDaimioh
Summary: Ellen, a DBZ fan, finds a doll that becomes Vegeta later. They find out that when she says "Biro" he turns back and forth into a living chibi doll! How will the two cope with living together when Ellen has him under her thumb now with her new power!?
1. Discovery

*disclaimer: DBZ don't own it… yet!! MUAHAA!!!* (A/N: Foul language ahead, be for warned)  
  
My Vegeta Doll  
  
Chapter 1 ~~ Discovery  
  
It was a bright and sunny day and all was right with the world. "She's aaa whoorreeee" Matt my brother started to sing. I laughed at his remark about some girl he was telling me about. He had a habit now of singing out things.  
  
Oh I forgot to introduce me, hi I'm Ellen. I'm 19 and living with my dad and bro Matt in Leominster Mass. You can look it up too, it's real. I moved out and came up here from my mom's in RI after I finished high school. Well enough about me for now and on to my little story about how I got my very own Vegeta.  
  
I looked at the time and saw it was about time for me to go to the office. My grandparents had there own trucking company and I usually go to there office at night to use the computer. My stupid dad has aol for home but we all know aol sucks big ass. I tossed on my headphones and decided to walk to the office tonight. Lucky we live at the other end of the rail yard it sits on.  
  
Nothing was different about that night really. I walked along as the sky began to darken. I got half way down the yard when something soft feel from no where and hit me on the head.  
  
"What the!?" I exclaimed as I jumped from the sudden contact. I looked down at the ground and saw a small doll of Vegeta. I reached down and picked him up letting out a long "awwwww" at it being the cutest Vegeta chibi doll I have ever seen.  
  
I noticed it had a yellow strip sticking out of it's side. Being the pick I am I pulled it and it came out of it with easy. It made a clicking noise then nothing. I looked at the strip and it had one word written on it, "Biro?" I thought to myself. I blinked a few times and put the strip in my pocket and huggled the doll closely.  
  
I told everyone online about the doll and how cute it was. I was so happy that I found it being the huge DBZ fan I was. I wish there was a Piccolo one too, I secretly hoped. Time pasted and it grew later and later. My fiancée Armand was at the gym when I tried to call him finally. I sadden a bit that we talked less and less cause one we lived so far apart and two he was working so hard to get enough money to get us a place of our own. Armand is a huge Vegeta fan I wish I could have told him about that doll. Time pasted more and it grew to 2 in the morning. I stretched out and figured I should head home now. I packed up and headed out.  
  
When I got home no one was there. My dad must have gone to his girlfriend's and my bro, to who knows where. "Man whores" I mumbled as I went to my room. My cat had followed me in with his normal bloody look. My cat is a odd one, I swear he likes being abused by other cats.  
  
I tended to his new wounds and laid back on my bed staring at the ceiling. I looked over at my dry eraser board looking at Armand's picture. I let out a long sigh, "I miss you Armand." I wanted to cry but I'm stronger than that.  
  
I took out the Vegeta doll I had found and the yellow strip fell out with it. I picked up the strip just looking at the words. "Biro" I thought. "What the hell does Biro mean?" I said out loud. All of a sudden the Vegeta doll grew into a cloud of smoke. Sorta like a capsule on Dragonball.  
  
I screamed and fell off the side of my bed making a grace full landing on my back with my feet hanging up in the air. "Ugh what the fuck?!" I swore.  
  
"What… where am I!?" exclaimed a rather harsh voice. I blinked and slowly rolled over to get up. I looked over the top of my bed seeing Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans sitting on my bed!?!? Only reason I knew it was him was one, the blue jump suit and armor, and two that awesome flame like hair style.  
  
Vegeta soon caught sight of me and gave his famous death stare. " YOU! Who are you! And Where…am I?" he demand. I stood up and just stared. "V..V…Vegeta?" I sputter out. He cocked a brow and then glared suspiciously, "How do you know my name?" I stood in a great deal of shock of Vegeta.  
  
VEGETA! In MY bedroom. "OMG YOUR REALLY HIM!!!" I shouted. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed in delight. Vegeta gaze a puzzling and quite funny face at my screams before growing dead serious.  
  
"GIRL, ummm WOMAN STOP THAT YELLING AT ONCE!!" He bellowed. I stopped from my ranting and pacing back and forth I was into. "Oh umm ya sorry about that it's just….your HIM!" Vegeta slightly smirked which looked very sexy on his face. "If him is Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans and strongest warrior in the universe then you are correct, now who are you?" he spoke proudly.  
  
I tried to smile as best I could and attempt from screaming out again. "I'm Ellen" Vegeta gave a questioning look, "Ok "Ellen" is it how did I get here and where is here?" he looked around my room and noticed a DBZ poster behind him on the wall. He soon forgot about me and slid off the bed towards it. He seemed to be in shock from seeing what was on it. There stood the whole Z gang with a close up of Goku in the background. I walked over to next to him not knowing really what to say.  
  
"What is this doing on the wall? And why is Kakkarot bigger than ME?" "Oh well that's a poster of all you guys and umm as for the Goku err Kakkarot being bigger I really don't know. It's just that way although it be cool if I had a poster of just you and Piccolo." I said smirking.  
  
He turned to me with a look on his face as if he was trying to grasp something in his mind. "And why do you want a picture of me and that Namek?" he grunted. "Cause I'm a huge fan of youuu and Piccolo. You guys are the best. And sexaayyyy." I winked.  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew slightly bigger at the statement as I turned a bright red. "OMG I did NOT just say that out loud" I thought. Vegeta cleared his throat and frowned a bit. "Now tell me where is here and why am I here woman." he spoke calmly. I blinked for a moment or two,  
  
"Here is my bedroom which is in Leominster. Leominster is in Massachusetts which in turn is in the USA. But I bet you got no clue as to where these places are."  
  
He grunted in response. "And why am I here?" He turned back to the poster examining it more. I looked at him and frowned a hint, "I wish I knew." Vegeta huffed and turned back around. "Well till I figure a way back to where I came from you will provide me with food and a Gravity Room or I will kill you, is that clear?"  
  
My eyes shot up and I felt like I was going to pass out. "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?!" Vegeta smirked a tad, "You heard me." He said while walked closer. If I wasn't so tall he would have loomed over me to make his point I bet.  
  
I swallowed hard, "Well umm I can't do that, please-don't-kill-me-I'm-your- biggest-fan." God I hate to beg. "And why not." he spoke still calm and inching closer. The artist in me got the better of me at the moment. Being so close to him like that all I could do was stare at his body. So well defined I wish I could stare and draw him for hours.  
  
"EHM" he coughed. "oh …err OH umm sorry I was admiring you." I blushed. Vegeta raised a brow, and smirked more just having his galaxy sized ego enlarged even more. He stepped even closer to me crossing his arms in his classic pose. "And why not, woman?" he spoke harshly. " Oh umm cause we have no food or money for food and I got no clue in hell how to make one, so umm yaaaa….." I said sheepishly.  
  
He growled in his throat at my remark. "You are going to tell me all about this world of yours right now, and how I came to be in here, or ELSE." he hissed. I lightheaded and began to wobble backwards from him when I tripped over a shoe and fell on the floor. "ACK!" I yelled as I fell back. "Pathetic" I heard him say as I hit the floor. I grumbled and got back up and frowned at him. "And I was going show you my drawings, oh well too bad." I said waving him off as I exited the room.  
  
"What?!" he questioned right back. He followed after me into the living room and spun me around grabbing my shirt. "What drawings?!" he growled. See as how insane I can act at the wrong times I smiled widely at him and did the worst thing a person could do.  
  
I patted him on the head, "Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta, has anyone told you to lighten up before." He tighten his grip before tossing me down on the floor. "You will show me these drawings and then tell me about where am I, is that clear?" he glared.  
  
I got up and dusted myself off and walked back into my room. He soon followed and I patted the bed to motion he sit down. He took the hint and sat, a wolf toy next to my bed caught his eye and started to poke at it. I walked over to my large collection of art and took out some of my newest work. I sat down next to him smiled. This was going to be a long night.  
  
( Ellen: Hey guys thanks for reading our story. *smiles*  
  
Vegeta: hn  
  
Ellen: You could be nicer you know.  
  
Vegeta: You could shut up and die already you know.  
  
Ellen: ….yeaa see if I'm nice…oh sorry about that well in the next chapter we find out how Vegeta sorta got here.  
  
Vegeta: *dryly* joy  
  
Ellen: Also we find out I got a special power over Vegeta that has to deal with the word "Bi…."  
  
Vegeta: DON'T SAY IT!!!  
  
Ellen: Ya that would be spoiling it but stay tune next time in the adventures of "My Doll Vegeta"  
  
Vegeta: I hate you.…  
  
Ellen: I know *smiles and blows a kiss*  
  
Vegeta: ugh! ) 


	2. Biro Is The Magic Word!

*disclaimer: DBZ don't own it… yet!! MUAHAA!!!* (A/N: Foul language ahead, be for warned and VOLINCE MUHAHAA!!! Err ya .)  
  
My Vegeta Doll  
  
Chapter 2 ~~ Biro Is The Magic Word!  
  
*Last Time: Ellen is a girl. Ellen's life is boring till about now. She finds a doll of Vegeta that later in her room becomes the real Vegeta. Demanding to know what the hell is going on it's up to Ellen to try and explain a few answers if she lives long enough!*  
  
Vegeta stopped poking the wolf toy and turned his attention to Ellen now sitting down with a rather large pile of papers. "Are those the drawings you spoke of?" he spoke coldly. " Yup!" Ellen said beaming now.  
  
Ellen showed him all of her art work. There where some pretty nice drawings of Vegeta. He frowned harshly at one of Goku. Ellen sat there a wreak inside showing her best art to him. She knew he would say anything good about it, that wasn't his way. After all the art was shown he stood back up in front of her, arms crossed and a cold stare on his face.  
  
"Now tell me how I got here woman." he spoke coldly. "Well umm I'm not too sure but this is what happen that I know of. I was out walking. This doll that looked like you came out of no where and hit me on the head. So being the fan I am I took it with me. Did some stuff online then came home. I laid in bed then I took the doll out again and yellow strip I pulled out of the doll before……" Ellen went silent. "Yellow strip"" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"AHHHH!!" she screamed. She went digging around in the bed and found the strip. She held it up in the air for him to see. "THIS! When I found the doll It was coming out the side of it so I pulled it out. It has that odd word only written on it. When I pulled it out the doll made some clicking noise. Like it was being turned on or something."  
  
Vegeta grabbed the strip and read it out loud, "Biro? What the hell does Biro mean?" That's what I said too. I was like what the hell is Biro then…" All of a sudden Vegeta became covered in a cloud that shrank and disappeared only to leave a small doll of Vegeta. But instead of being just a doll he could move and talk too. Ellen gawked in shock at the tiny Vegeta. He had to be the size of her hand.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN!?!" The chibi screamed. "I…I… don't know." Ellen said in a mass confusion. "WAIT! It must be this word." She picked up the strip from the floor. "Maybe when you say it, it changes you back and forth from a doll to normal." The chibi frowned harshly, "JUST GREAT!!" Ellen frowned as well, "But… when you said it why didn't you change?"  
  
The chibi flew up on top of a night stand by the bed. "How and the hell am I suppose to know. Ugh I'm a fucking doll." Vegeta started to look himself over. Ellen smirked, "Well at least you can still use your powers." Vegeta glared at her, "Yes but my power level is so small now, I can feel it. I DEMAND YOU CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Ellen winced at his shouting. "Fine but not if you keep yelling like that." Vegeta just growled. "Hmm it must work when I say it. Maybe only I can cause I pulled the strip! Ooooo!!!" Ellen started to chuckle to herself. Vegeta felt like he was going to pop a vein. He started to mutter things under his breath that would make a sailor's ears bleed.  
  
Ellen suddenly got a wide evil grin across her face. "So you want to be normal huh?" "YES ALREADY!!!" he screamed. Ellen chuckles more, "Then you got to promise me something." Vegeta looked up in shock. "WHAT!? I SHALL DO NO SUCH THING!!!!" Ellen turned away from him.  
  
"Ok then stay a doll it's far easier to deal with you this way." "UGHHH I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Vegeta started to power up shaking the night stand a little in the process. "FINAL FLASHHH!!!" he screamed but to Ellen's surprise but more Vegeta's a little yellow clock came out and floated at Ellen hitting her nose before disappearing. Ellen giggled. "Hey that tickled." Vegeta was left speechless.  
  
Later after much pride swallowing by Vegeta he gave in. "Fine what is it you want damn it." Ellen beamed. "I want you to fly me somewhere." Vegeta cocked a brow, "What for?" "I need to visit someone and his also a biggg fan of yours." Vegeta sighed, "Just when I couldn't think life gets any worse. " he muttered. "All right all right I'll fly you to where ever you wanna go, just change me back damn it!" Ellen ran over and picked the chibi up and kissed him on his tiny cheek.  
  
"OH VEGETA THANK YOUU I LOVE YOU FOREVERRR!!! And! And! I'll make sure you get a nice big dinner!!! Somehow…" Vegeta cringed at the kiss and secretly wish someone would kill him right now. Ellen put him back down on the floor after spinning around a few time being over joyed. "Now I'm gonna bring you back to normal but if you act up or pull anything back to the doll with you." Vegeta sighed, "Fine fine fine just do it already." he cringed more. Ellen smiled, "Ok here we go. BIRO!"  
  
Smoke once again covered Vegeta then grew once more till he was back to his normal size. Vegeta checked himself over. "That…was odd." he finally spoke. "Yup, soooo can we do that promise now and get it done and over with." Vegeta glared at her, "I could just kill you and forget about it." Ellen cocked a brown at him. "How about I start singing a song it's called the Bi something ro song. Guess what the something is." she grinned evil back at him.  
  
Vegeta gave a death glare then sighed, "Finneeee but you better keep your word and give me a descent meal woman!" Ellen smiled brightly at him, "Ok let's go!" She marched out into the living room and then through the door with the poor Saiyan prince following behind he mumbling once more under his breath.  
  
( Vegeta: That was short.  
  
Ellen: Yea yea yea but look at what time it is.  
  
Vegeta: 5 am so what?  
  
Ellen: …… BIRO!!!  
  
*poof*  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Die and rot in hell!  
  
Ellen: *grins* You know you like me!  
  
Chibi Vegeta: bitch!  
  
Ellen: Anyway yes! Biro! Err opps  
  
*poof*  
  
Vegeta: HA! YOU DIE NOW!!!  
  
Ellen: AHHH BIRO!!!  
  
*poof*  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Awww fuck  
  
Ellen: Anyway yes the "B" word now has Vegeta under my numb. Next time we find out where Vegeta has to take me. And we get to meet a fellow Vegeta fan who I have the great pleasure of being in love with.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Stupid Canadians… *mumble mumble*  
  
Ellen: *glares* HUSH!!! Anyway how you enjoy and stick around for next time on "My Doll Vegeta!"  
  
Chibi Vegeta: She's really a slut!  
  
Ellen: YOUUU *takes out a lighter*  
  
Chibi Vegeta: AHHH!!! ) 


	3. Ahead And Onward To Canada

*disclaimer: DBZ don't own it… yet!! MUAHAA!!!* (A/N: Foul language ahead, be for warned and VOLINCE MUHAHAA!!! BLOOD, BLOOD AND GUTTSSS!!! *arn't I the odd one?)  
  
My Vegeta Doll  
  
Chapter 3 ~~Ahead And Onward To Canada  
  
*Last Time: Ellen and Vegeta found out when ever Ellen says the word "Biro" Vegeta gets turned into a chibi doll. He can still walk, talk and fly but it seems ki is unstable with him in that form. Saying Biro once more returns Vegeta to his normal state. After Ellen using this to her advantage she had Vegeta promise to fly her somewhere.*  
  
Ellen walked into a short hallway then out on to a wooden deck. Vegeta followed right behind her and looked up into the night sky. "Why is night out woman?" he bellowed. Ellen turned around and looked in shock. "Oh my god I forgot." as she slapped her head.  
  
She checked her watch, it read 2: 36am. "What is it woman?" Vegeta said looking quite puzzled as to the night factor. "It's 2:36 in the morning Vegeta. I forgot we'll have to wait till tomorrow afternoon to go." Vegeta looked in utter shock. "2 IN THE MORNING!!" He yelled. "That can't be.... but" he looked up. "It is"  
  
Ellen looked be founded at Vegeta. "How can't that be?" Vegeta turned to her then to his feet, trying to remember. "Before I was in your room it was 3 in the afternoon about. I was going back to the gravity room after I finished eating. I mean even the clothes I'm wearing now is different then before." He sounded a little sadden in his voice. Ellen felt sorry for him being dragged from his world. He had a life, if you could call it that, going for him there. Then this.  
  
"I'm sorry" Ellen said somberly. "Don't!" Vegeta said coldly. "I don't need your pity." Ellen looked up at him in surprise. "I wasn't pitying you. I was just...regretting is all." Vegeta eyed her, "Regret what?" Ellen looked deeply sadden, "For finding that doll, for having this happen..... It's cause of me that your stuck here. I'm so very sorry." Ellen bowed her head deeply feeling a great guilt put on top of her.  
  
Vegeta sighed inside, "Don't be, there was nothing for me back there anyway." Ellen looked up and saw that famous pain of his. She knew how he must have felt. She smiled softly at him. "Would you like to get some rest? Tomorrow I'll have to find someway of feeding you. It's going to be hard cause we don't have much money and we are down to a meal a day now......but your royalty and we can't have you starving now can we?" she chuckled sadly. Vegeta turned and looked at her, right into the depths of her eyes.  
  
"No" was all he said before he turned and fell up into the sky. Ellen reached her hand up in the air and yelled. "HEY WAIT.....what about ....me?" Vegeta stopped and turned back and looked at her. "What about you?" Ellen squeezed her eyes tight, "I...umm..." Vegeta grew impatient, "Spit it out!" Ellen's eyes shot open and she looked at him pleadingly. "What about the promise?" she cringed, that wasn't what she was going to say. "I'll be back for it, a Saiyan keeps his word." He was about to turn back around when he noticed her struggling.  
  
"Is there something else?" he said calmly. Ellen shook her head yes. Vegeta sighed, "Well speak up, you do have a voice so use it." Ellen glanced up a little, "Can...can I come with you?" Vegeta looked in shock, "Come with me!?"  
  
A neighbor came right out of his door out of no where and started. "Hey it's fucking 2 in the morning keep it the...." He saw Vegeta floating in mid air, "What the.... that's it I'm calling the fucking cops." The man walked back into his place and was heard picking up a phone.  
  
Ellen looked in a total panic. "Oh great that asshole, now I gotta deal with the fucking cops. UGHH!! STUPID NEIGHBOOR!!!" Vegeta heard the word cop and knew from his time on Earth it was them annoying people in the blue outfits who acted like they ruled the world. Ellen clenched her fists and grumbled to her self about her stupid neighbor.  
  
For a glimpse Ellen reminded Vegeta of Bulma. He smiled inside at that, he really liked that woman. They always got into the best verbal fights. Come to think of it Ellen even looked a bit like Bulma. She didn't have the full head of blue hair but she did have her front ends. Maybe Ellen had that same verbal gift that Bulma did. He wasn't going to find out if he stuck around here as he could all read see a police car pulling up along a street.  
  
Ellen looked over to the street and saw the cop coming up their way. "Oh greatttTTAAHHHHH!!!" Ellen was suddenly grabbed around the waist by Vegeta and fell into the air. "Stop yelling woman!" Ellen opened her eyes and saw homes passing by below her. "Wooa!" she exclaimed.  
  
Later the two where sitting on top of a huge church steeple which was a few blocks over. Lucky it was late enough that they turned off the lights so the two where hidden in the dark. "Vegeta?" "Hn" Ellen swung her legs back and forth over the sides. "Why you bring me up here?" Vegeta huffed, "Cause, I wanted you to still tell me about this world and that man calling the police wasn't helping matters." Ellen sat back more, "Well what do you wanna know?"  
  
As the night went on Ellen told Vegeta all about this Earth and DBZ and how it was a show and so on and so on. Vegeta just sat and listen and asked a few questions here and there till he was happy with the amount of into he had gotten. The sun slowly began to rise in back of them. Ellen's eyes were getting a bit heavy at this time and she let out a yawn. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Vegeta?" "Hn" "Can we go back now, I wanna get some sleep before we go to Canada." Vegeta raised a brow, "Canada? Where is this Canada and why are we going that again?" Ellen yawned again. "It's to the north, my fiancée lives there, Armand. I really miss him and I though it be cool for him to meet his boyhood idol. It's a whole other country and he lives in a big city called Montreal." "I see" was all Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta saw Ellen dozing off a bit more so her grabbed her and they flew back to her apartment. Ellen made it into her bedroom and laid down on the bed face first. Vegeta shortly walked in after her, arm crossed with a puzzled look. "And were do I sleep?" Ellen eyed him then tried to think. "My dad or my bro could come home soon, they freak if they saw you. Maybe you should turn into the doll and sleep on my bed with me." Vegeta glared at her, "NO WAY IN" *poof* Before Vegeta could finish Ellen had said "biro" softly.  
  
The chibi Vegeta flew up to he face and glared at her. "Don't EVER do that again!" Ellen smirked a hint then grabbed him. "WHA.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO!!!" Vegeta tried his best to break free but to little success. Ellen just rolled over and plopped him on to the pillow next to her then covered him with the blanket. "Good night Vegeta" she spoke softly as she rolled over. Vegeta just mumbled at her and turned over himself in the opposite direction. He was in clear view of the DBZ posters on the wall.  
  
"Will I ever get back home?" he thought.  
  
(Ellen: Wooo!  
  
Vegeta:Wait... this isn't the end of the chapter!  
  
Ellen: It's not?  
  
Vegeta: NO! You said before We were going to meet Armand.  
  
Ellen:Oh! Hmm so I did ops.  
  
Vegeta: Idiot  
  
Ellen: Heh...sorry about that umm Intermission!  
  
Vegeta: Intermission? In a story?  
  
Ellen: Yessss and now on with the rest of the chapter. TA DA!  
  
Vegeta: ...... )  
  
Ellen woke up finally around 3 in the afternoon. She was thankful it was Saturday. She stretched and thought of the dream she had last night, or was it a dream? wasn't it? She looked over to her right with no Vegeta in sight. She fell back on to the pillows and sighed. "Just a dream....figures." "Just a dream?" spoke a small but strong voice. Ellen sat right back up seeing a chibi Vegeta looking at her from her desk. Ellen blinked then rubbed her eyes. "YES! It wasn't a dream after all!!!" she thought to herself. "Oh umm nothing." she said yawning.  
  
Vegeta flew over to the bed and sat on the front edge. Ellen sat and listen to the sounds of the house. She heard silence. "Wooo no dad or brother." Vegeta glanced at her, "Yes no one came in that I know of." Ellen yawned a bit more. "Really? Did you stay up all night?" Vegeta snorted, "I don't needed to, I can tell they where never here is all." "Heh cool and hey." Vegeta turned and looked at her. "Hn?" Ellen smiled sweetly, "Biro"  
  
A cloud came and went leaving the normal Vegeta sitting on the end of the bed looking at Ellen oddly. "Why... why did you turn me back?" Ellen smirked, "Well I bet you like being your self is all, I just did that before so you be easy to hide." "Heh" He stood up and cracked his back raising his arms high into the air. Ellen watched as his muscles moved and flowed in a nice rhythm. "Isn't it about time we get going?" he spoke. "Hmm? oh umm I gotta shower first, don't you want to?"  
  
Vegeta looked over himself, he only had that one jumpsuit to wear but a shower sounded so good to him right now. Ellen saw him pondering his clothing selection. "If you want you could try on someone mine, my bro or my dad's stuff. Something has got to fit you. Then I could wash that suit."  
  
Later after much washing and trying on of clothes the two where finally ready. Vegeta stood out on the porch wearing tan cargo pants of Ellen's and a black Hurley shirt that was her brother's. Although he didn't have shoes so he had to wear his training boots which gave it a odd look. She gave Vegeta her black raincoat cause it might get colder today. Ellen had black baggy pants on with a light DBZ shirt on and her other blue rain coat. Ellen explained they would have to call Armand before going so the two walked down to the office. They couldn't call long distance from the house.  
  
Ellen opened the door and Vegeta went in first as she got her keys out of the lock. A huge Great Dane stood up and walked over to Vegeta who eyed the dog widely. Ellen smiled, "His name is Hans, he's very kind and gentle." Vegeta grunted and went into the next room followed by Ellen and Hans. Vegeta stood up against one of the walls while Ellen called.  
  
"Hello" "Is Armand home" "Heyyy" she could he was smirking already. "Hey I got a surprise for you today.""Oh?" Armand spoke back. "Yea!" Ellen squealed. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna come up and see you today, I'll be there in a few hours, k?" "You are?! Wooa you could have told me sooner but that's still great!" She was glad to hear him happy. "Ya a friend of mine who you GOTTA meet is taking me right now." "Oh", he chuckled, "And who is this friend?" Ellen smirked, "You'll see." "Just tell him that Vegeta, PRINCE of all Saiyans shall grace his meaningless life." "Who was that!?" Ellen glared at Vegeta for wreaking the surprise. "Would you believe Vegeta?" Armand laughed "Sounds like him but no who is it really?" Ellen blinked, "Umm Vegeta prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta smirked behind her. "Really now?" he asked sly.  
  
Vegeta grew tried of these games and walked over and grabbed the phone from Ellen. "Hey you can't..." "Ellen?" Vegeta took the phone and placed it to his ear. "Listen you I am Vegeta and I shall take your woman here to you and when I get there I expect a meal to satisfied my hunger for your useless woman here has not feed me yet one scrap of food." Armand was silent for a moment. "Vegeta!?" Vegeta snorted, "Yes?" Armand was left speechless. Ellen managed to get the phone back from Vegeta. "Gimme that youuu!" The two of them sent death glares at each other.  
  
"Hello" "That's not Vegeta, is it?" "Umm ya, ya it is." "How you get him and ugh what the hell is going on there?" "I'll tell ya all about it when I get there ok?" "Uhh ok but err how?" Ellen chuckled. "Heh you better get your dad out of the house for the weekend cause I'm gonna make you a veryyy happy man." Armand was almost blushing deeply at the other end. "Well then I guess I'll see you later?" "Yup, I love you!" "Heh and I love you." The two both hung up and Ellen was filled with such a inner joy. Vegeta eyed her a bit. "So this is what love does to people, how odd." Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Can we go now?" Vegeta moaned. "YUP!" "Umm, how do we get there?" Ellen blinked, "Uhhh follow the highway? I got directions." Vegeta sighed, this was going to be awhile.  
  
After hours of flying and wrong turns the two finally made it to Armand house. Ellen jumped up and down at the sight of his home. She grabbed Vegeta by the arm and almost dragged him up the stairs. Ellen smiled so brightly is made the sun look like a light bulb. She knocked on the door as Vegeta took his classic tough guy look behind her. The door opened to reveal a shocked Armand. "ARMAND!" she yelled as she ran to him hugging him tightly around the neck. Armand held her around the waist still in a bit of shock she made it all the way up. The two locked eyes and kissed softly being so happy to be back in each others arms. Armand looked up and spotted Vegeta. "So we meet atlas." he spoke strongly. "So we do."  
  
(Ellen: YEA!!! Me and Armand getting all huggly!  
  
Vegeta: *huffs*  
  
Ellen: Jealouusss?  
  
Vegeta: Hardly  
  
Ellen:... Anyway next time Armand finds out all that has happen. How will he react to meeting his boyhood idol in the flesh? And can Vegeta stand the night life of Montreal?  
  
Vegeta: Will you shut up already  
  
Ellen: Make me  
  
Vegeta: Gladly  
  
Ellen: BIIII  
  
Vegeta: ERRR NOO!!!  
  
Ellen: WHIPPED!! MUHAHAAA!!!  
  
Vegeta: I loath you so much!  
  
Ellen: Wuvs you too! 


	4. Canadian Night Life

*disclaimer: DBZ don't own it… yet!! MUAHAA!!!* (A/N: Vegeta has a dirty mouth, so do I so you have been warned!)  
  
My Vegeta Doll  
  
Chapter 4 ~~ Canadian Night Life  
  
*Last Time: Ellen revealed that they where going to Montreal to visit her love. After a neighbor flipped on them and called the cops Vegeta grabbed and took Ellen to a more quite place high up on top of a huge church. The two talked and Vegeta finally learned of this world and how he was a anime character here in this world. As to how he got here really is still a mystery. After some needed sleep the two made there way to Canada and finally met Armand.*  
  
Armand smirked wildly at the sight of Vegeta. Here he was, standing in the flesh and blood at his door. He extend a hand out to Vegeta. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Vegeta scoffed at the sight of his out reached hand but oddly took it and the took shook. Ellen glanced at the two of them and saw a deep connection in there hand shake. They where testing each other. They didn't shake hands for long but Vegeta's grip was tight enough it made Armand wince for a second. Ellen glared at Vegeta's actions then snuggled back into Armand, just taking in his scent that she missed so dearly.  
  
"Why don't you two come in now" Armand spoke smiling down at Ellen. Ellen let go of her grasp and walked in followed by Vegeta who gave Armand a suspicious glare. Armand glared right back then closed the door behind him. Ellen began to look all around taking in everything. She had never been to his dad's yet, only his mom's before. Armand didn't like his dad that much and avoided her having to meet him. He chuckled softly as he watched Ellen wonder about looking at everything. Vegeta took a look around while standing in one stop in the kitchen. Armand walked after Ellen to show her around.  
  
After a while and a slight bit of making out in his room by Ellen and Armand the two finally came back out to the kitchen. Vegeta had taken a seat at the kitchen table sitting there with his arms crossed looking very pissed but not in a truly bad way. "I demand to know when I shall be fed!" he bellowed. Armand sighed, "I guess I should start cooking huh?" Vegeta glared at him slightly, "That would be in your best interest to do so." Ellen glared at Vegeta for his rudeness but gave a small sigh, this was Vegeta they where talking to. Ellen walked up behind Armand and wrapped her arms his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Want me to help?" she cooed. Armand smirked at her closeness, "Naa I'll be ok but I am cooking for a Saiyan here so if I need it I'll ask, k?" "k" she spoke as she placed a kiss on his check and went and sat down as well at the table.  
  
As Armand cooked away at a large meal the three talked about different things. How Ellen find the Vegeta doll and how saying a word turned him back and forth. Ellen wouldn't say what the word was cause Vegeta was shooting death glares at her not to show his embarrassing transformation into a doll. She took then hint and said she couldn't disclose that information at that time. After a hour and half of cooking Armand served a pasta dinner and large salad. Vegeta looked rather pissed. "Is this it?" he questioned. "Yes this is it, we didn't have enough food in the house to feed 50 people." Armand said straight out. Vegeta huffed as they dug into there meals. Ellen and Armand couldn't help but watch Vegeta has he ate super fast. In no time what was Vegeta's large portion was gone. "I demand more!" he bellowed. "That's all we have here." Armand spoke up.  
  
Vegeta stood up from his place and went over to the door. "Where are you going?" Ellen wondered out loud. "I am going to find more food to fill me cause with that small portions you gave I'll waste away in no time here so I'm taking matters into my own hands." Ellen and Armand almost choked as they thought about Vegeta going around Montreal demanding food and killing who got in his way.  
  
"Umm Vegeta?" "What woman!" "Promise me you wont go into the city and kill everyone cause you didn't get feed." "And why should I do such a thing?" Ellen smirked, "Cause if you don't I'll say the magic word!" Vegeta winced, "GRRRR FINE! I wasn't going to stay in this stupid city anyway. There are no beasts here large enough for me." "Oh ok" Ellen smiled out. Vegeta grunted and stormed out the door. Ellen glanced at Armand who was looking a bit concerned. "Umm what if he doesn't come back?" Ellen blinked a few times in thought then looked at the door and smirked. "He'll be back." Armand raised a brow at her tone then shrugged and went back to eating.  
  
After the two had finish eating and done the dishes they went back into Armand's room. After some TV and close cuddling the two got to more lemony things. But since Ellen (the author) didn't want to revel details of her little sex scenes, it has been cut out of this story. Sorry guys but this is a comedy! No lemon's here. After the two had "satisfied" them selves with each other they cuddled close under the sheets while watching what anime Armand had. The door was heard opening and shutting as the Saiyan's footsteps where heard walking around in the kitchen. Armand and Ellen tossed what clothes they had off back on and came out to the kitchen to a very odd sight.  
  
"What the HELL happen to you!?" Ellen demanded. Vegeta was standing there smirking wildly with his hands and face covered in blood and fur. "I ate this large creature that had these rather large antlers." "A deer?" "No I don't think it was that, I saw a deer on Earth before it wasn't that." "Uhh a ….moose?" Ellen spoke as she raised a brow. "Is a "moose" tall with dark brown fur and solid antlers?" "Sounds like it to me." Armand piped in. "WOW you ate a moose!" Vegeta smirked more, "Yes and it filled me up enough I suppose. Now if you excuse me I need to clean myself." Vegeta walked over to the sing and began to wash the blood from his face and hands.  
  
Ellen glanced at the time seeing it was only 8:30. Armand noticed Ellen was thinking from her glances at things. "What idea do you have cooking in your mind now?" Ellen broke out of her train of thought and smiled. "Oh Nothingggg" she spoke sweetly. "What is it?" "Welllll….. Can we go out to a club?' she smiled brightly. Armand was left a little puzzled as what to do. He glanced over at Vegeta still cleaning him self then back to Ellen who was trying her best to charm him into it with a smile. "Well umm…what about, him?" "Well of course he'll come too." "Uhh what!? But that's Vegeta where talking about. He'll blow up the place (not that be cool) but I don't think we should go." Ellen pouted. "Aww I'm sorry cutie but I don't think it be wise to go." She pouted more.  
  
"And why not?" Vegeta spoke as he walked over and not with a drop of blood on him. "Cause you'll probably have some girl grab your ass then flip out and killing everyone there. (not that I wouldn't mind seeing some people dead) but no I can't let us go." Ellen glared a hint at not getting her way and walked behind Vegeta. "He'll be good Armand, right Vegeta?" she spoke as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck from behind. Vegeta glanced back at her uneasily, Armand growled in his throat as Ellen put her hands on him. Vegeta caught Armand's disapproval and smirked more and placed a hand on Ellen's hand which was hanging loosely over his chest. "Of course I'll be good." he grinned as he spoke. Armand glared harshly at Vegeta.  
  
"I knew you would Veggie butt!" Ellen said cheerfully as she kissed him on the check. Vegeta was too busy staring down Armand to noticed Ellen had kissed him till it was too late. "AHHH!! Don't ever do that again woman!!" Ellen smirked and skipped over to Armand and wrapped her arms around his neck. She turned back to Vegeta who was wiping the side of his face as if to get the germs off of him. "Hey at least I didn't do this!" She gazed deeply into Armand's eyes as he gave her a puzzled look. She deeply kissed him with a fiery passion behind it. Armand smirked in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ellen drawing her into him more. Vegeta looked on with disgust on his face.  
  
The two broke the kissed and Ellen smirked at Vegeta. "Ugh if you have I would have killed you even if you can say Biro or not." "Biro?" Armand spoke. Ellen gave a puzzling look at Vegeta. "WHAT!?" "Hey Armand said the word but nothing happen." "Oh" "HA! OMG HAHAHAAA!!!!" Ellen broke out in a fit of laugher. Armand and Vegeta both looked at Ellen totally confused. "WHAT IS IT NOW WOMAN!?" Ellen finally stopped laughing and wiped her face. "HO HO HO Only I have the power to use the word. MUHAHHAA!!!" Vegeta growled deeply at her, "Grr you bitch" "Vegeta I feel so sorry for you." Ellen smirked evilly at the two. Armand backed up a bit and ended up standing next to Vegeta. They both eyed Ellen's look she was giving them as she broke out laughing evilly again.  
  
"You know your woman there is insane." Vegeta spoke rather softly to Armand. "Yea I know, sorta reminds ya of Bulma huh?" "Yes, yes it dose and that almost frightens me, almost." "Yaup but you gotta love them." Vegeta was quite and looked down.  
  
Deep down he really missed having fights with Bulma. He was actually starting to have feeling for her. Ellen and Armand only reminded him more of how so. He glanced at Armand who was smirking looking at his love proudly. As if loving someone wasn't a weakness, wasn't something that destroyed pride. He looked at Ellen who was walking around now talking about how she was there god or something. He couldn't help but want to smile but he held it back at bay. For once he was jealous of what Armand had with Ellen. He could tell from when he first saw Armand he was a strong man but he seem to have even more when ever Ellen was near him. Could love give someone more strength? But it it's suppose to make you weak, is it?  
  
"Fineeee" Vegeta snapped out of his thinking and turned to Armand who had a look of dread on his face. "WEEEEEEE!!!" Ellen yelled as she hopped about. "What's she so happy about?" Armand sighed, "I told her were going to a club and you can come too." Vegeta cocked a brow. He had heard Bulma talk of these clubs that she went to before. He frowned at the fact that it was a room full of stupid weak humans. Ellen ran over and jumped on Vegeta who growled at her for touching him again. "I SAID DON'T" "Touch me again, yea yea yea" Ellen cut in. "But you are gonna come with us, plleeaasseeeee!!" "Ugh why should I?" "Causseeee if you don't I'll have to be mean and you wont like me when I'm mean." "Oh?" Vegeta said as he smirked down at her. Vegeta glanced at Armand who was shaking his head no. "Fine" Vegeta hissed "Now get off me!" "I WUV YOU! THANK YOUUU!!" Ellen squeeled as she hugged him tighter. "Ugh get your woman off of me!" Armand walked over and pulled Ellen off Vegeta. "Mine!" Armand hissed.  
  
After a bit more cleaning up the three of them headed out on to the bus. They made there way downtown the rest of the way by subway. They finally made it to one of the many clubs in the city. Armand knew a lot of people that worked at clubs so it was easy for them to get in. Vegeta winced at the first sight of all the people and the loud noise coming from the front. There was a large crowd dancing on the floor as some techno played. Ellen took in all the sights and atmosphere as have never being in a club before. Armand lead Ellen to the floor as Vegeta took a position at the far corner of the bar.  
  
The bar tender came over and Vegeta asked for a beer. Vegeta sat there watching Ellen and Armand on the floor as if trying to figure them out. He quietly sat there and sipped his beer while "studying" there behavior. There wasn't much else he could do there. After a while and Ellen dancing like a utter dork as not knowing really what to do but too hyper to care a lady wondered over to where he was sitting. "Well hello there sexy." she said seductively. Vegeta huffed at her not even giving her a glance. "Aww don't be so cold." She slid over next to him closely and placed a hand on his thigh. "If you would remove your hand it would be in your best interest." he spoke coldly. "What, do you feel… un con for table of me touching you there." She crept her hand higher and higher as she spoke. She suddenly felt a vise like grip on her wrist. "I don't deal with whores that throw them self at me." He tossed her hand away as she stormed off mumbling a line of swears.  
  
Armand laughed at Ellen who was still acting like a dork. But later she soon calm down and got into the swing of things more or less. They danced for a good 2 hours before they went and found Vegeta at the bar. Armand paid for the beers her drank as Ellen dragged Vegeta off the stool he was on. "Come one Veegggeetttaaa dance with me!" she smiled. "DANCE!!!" Vegeta yelled in shock. "I DO NOT dance woman!" "Aww come on I mean cut lose here, I mean no one knows who you are here and when you go home you never have to deal with what happened here again. It be your little secret!" she smirked. Vegeta glared at her then sighed. "Why must you bug me with these things?" Ellen smiled sweetly at him. He was taken back a bit by the kindness she showed him. "Cause I want you to enjoy things, be happy!" Vegeta cocked a brow at her statement. "Why would you care if I was happy of not?" Ellen grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the floor. "Cause…. Even the prince of all Saiyan's, murder of millions of not billions even deservers to be happy."  
  
Vegeta was taken back by her and didn't realize he was out on the floor with her and Armand walking over to join next to Ellen. Vegeta stood there and watched Ellen and Armand for a moment. He wasn't too sure as to the dance thing. After a few minutes of watching over people Vegeta sighed and began to move slowly. Ellen smiled bright as the sun as she saw Vegeta get into it. Armand glanced up and chuckled at the award Vegeta. Soon the three of them where moving and yes even Vegeta was getting good at it. Ellen noticed he almost, just almost cracked a real smile. After two more hours or so went by the three of them called it quits for the night and walked back to the subway.  
  
Ellen ran about in the station feeling so happy and free like never before in her life. Vegeta and Armand stood and watched Ellen goof off. Armand chuckled and smirked. "You're a lucky man" Vegeta spoke. "Hn? Oh yea I am." Armand smiled as he leaned back against the wall. "Why did you dance with us?" he finally questioned. Vegeta sighed and muttered something about stupid weak humans. "Her, cause of what she said." Armand raised a brow. "What did she say?" Vegeta looked over at Ellen who was trying to get a soda now. "To be happy." Armand closed his eyes and smirked more. "She has that effect on people." Vegeta sighed slightly. "So does Bulma.' he thought to himself.  
  
(Ellen: Awww Veggie butt is missing Bulma.  
  
Vegeta: shut up!  
  
Ellen: Well wasn't that a bit OOC of you dancing?  
  
Vegeta: Leave me alone! I was umm blending in.  
  
Ellen: Sureeeee  
  
Vegeta: *death glare*  
  
Ellen: Anyway next time Ellen sadly has to go back home but she doesn't feel sad as she talks Vegeta into something. And how will she hide Vegeta from her dad and her brother? Find out next time on "My Doll Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta: Are you still talking?  
  
Ellen: Piss off  
  
Vegeta: You first  
  
Ellen: *flips him off*  
  
Vegeta: *scoffs at her* 


End file.
